Talk:New and Future Releases/archive
For current and future releases see: New and Future Releases. July 2006 Summon the Thunder By Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore The Taurus Reach: a remote interstellar expanse that holds a very old and potentially cataclysmic secret, the truth of which is feared by the Tholians, coveted by the Klingons, and dubiously guarded by the Federation. At the center of this intrigue is , a Federation starbase populated by an eclectic mix of Starfleet officers and civilians, whose lives are forever altered as they explore the layers of mystery surrounding the Reach and steadily peel them away...one after another. In the aftermath of Harbinger, Commodore Diego Reyes commands Vanguard while waging an intensely personal struggle, tasked to uncover the true significance of the Taurus Reach while simultaneously concealing that mission from his fellow officers -- and even his closest friends. As the ''Daedalus''-class ''USS Lovell'' brings some of Starfleet's keenest technical minds to help, the ''USS Endeavour'' makes a find that could shed further light on the enigmatic meta-genome that has captured the Federation's interest -- if its crew survives the discovery.... Deep within the Taurus Reach, an ancient and powerful alien mind has awakened prematurely from eons of hibernation, alerted to the upstart civilizations now daring to encroach upon the worlds in her care. With the stakes for all sides escalating rapidly, the alien lashes out with deadly force against the interlopers, propelling the Vanguard crew on a desperate race to understand the nature of the attacker, and to prevent the Taurus Reach from becoming a war zone. Vulcan's Soul: Exiles By Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz Tensions remain high as the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire, and the Romulan Star Empire attempt to maintain their fragile post-Dominion War peace in the wake of the brutal attack by the mysterious Watraii that ended with the loss of Admiral Pavel Chekov. When Admiral Uhura receives intelligence regarding a Watraii base that may contain more than one surprise, she sends Ambassador Spock, Captain Saavik, Ruanek, Captain Montgomery Scott, and Lieutenant Commander Data on a covert mission to learn its secrets... But the true secrets of the Watraii have their basis millennia in the past. In the time of Surak, Vulcans were at a crossroads, on the cusp of either embracing logic or succumbing to emotion and destroying themselves. With Surak's blessing, a group of Vulcans left their turbulent homeworld to find their destiny among the stars -- but the stars prove themselves even more unforgiving than the sands of Vulcan's deserts, as Karatek, the reluctant leader of the exiles, must struggle to hold the community together. What's Past: Distant Early Warning By Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore 2265: Following the discoveries made by the [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|U.S.S. Constellation]] in the Taurus Reach, Starfleet has fast-tracked the construction of Starbase 47, a.k.a. Vanguard. But the rapid construction has meant concomitant technical problems, ones that are vexing Vanguard's commanding officer, Commodore Diego Reyes. So it's the Corps of Engineers to the rescue. The [[USS Lovell|U.S.S. Lovell]], with its crack S.C.E. team led by Lt. Commander Mahmud al-Khaled, must solve Vanguard's technical crises so the base can become operational as planned. A return to the 23rd century, in the tradition of Foundations and Where Time Stands Still, and a prequel to the acclaimed new novel series Star Trek: Vanguard! August 2006 Strange New Worlds 9 .]] All-new Star Trek adventures -- by fans, for fans! Strange New Worlds 9 celebrates the 40th anniversary of Star Trek by featuring stories that span the entire universe! Each of these unique stories is based on original Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise, and a few fit into more than one category. And all are written by Star Trek fans, for Star Trek fans! The stories in this edition let us participate in covert operations and become a part of history. They paralyze us and help us choose our course in life. And they allow us to get to know our favorite Trek characters in new and adventurous situations. This collection's winners are stepping into the spotlight with Strange New Worlds 9. Newcomers and veterans to this anthology include John Coffren, David DeLee, Steven Costa, Jeremy Yoder, Paul C. Tseng, Jim Johnson, Scott Pearson, Jeff D. Jacques, Emily P. Bloch, Gerri Leen, Mike McDevitt, Ryan M. Williams, Susan S. McCrackin, Russ Crossley, Catherine E. Pike, Allison Cain, A. Rhea King, Ben Guilfoy, Randy Tatano, Kenneth E. Carper, Kevin Lauderdale, Marc Carson, and R.S. Belcher. Captain's Glory By William Shatner, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens During James T. Kirk's heroic five-year mission as captain of the Starship ''Enterprise'', a mysterious alien threat called "The " commenced its stealthy invasion, intending to conquer the Milky Way galaxy as it had conquered the Andromeda. Now the time for secrecy has passed, and a war unlike any other has begun -- one that threatens to destroy the Federation, first by bringing warp travel to an end, and then by absorbing all living matter into an unknown realm. Twice before, Captain Kirk has encountered the Totality. Both times it took the beguiling form of Norinda, an irresistible alien who becomes the woman each person she meets most desperately desires. In his first encounter, Kirk almost lost the Enterprise. In his second encounter, he almost lost his child and watched in horror as the Totality absorbed Spock in its monstrous dimensional tendrils. But now, Kirk faces an even more devastating personal challenge. The battle lines have been drawn, and he and his friend Captain Jean-Luc Picard are on opposite sides. After the events of Star Trek Nemesis, on the leading edge of Star Trek's future history, Captain's Glory depicts a Federation attacked from within, on the brink of collapse, with Earth's own solar system an armed and isolated camp. Reunited with Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy and Chief Engineer Scott, Kirk must join forces with Admiral Kathryn Janeway and the Holographic Doctor from the Starship ''Voyager'' in order to save Spock and expose the true nature of the Totality. With Captain William T. Riker and Commander Deanna Troi of the Starship ''Titan'' caught in the cross fire of the conflict between Kirk and Picard, and with Kirk's own child poised on the brink of a startling destiny millions of years in the making, Kirk must prepare for his final encounter with the Totality. But how can Kirk fight an enemy whose greatest weapon is love? And how can he triumph, when the price of victory is the life of his only child? Strangers from the Sky Reprint By Margaret Wander Bonanno In the twenty-first century: United at last after countless years of warfare, humanity turns towards the stars. But when an alien spacecraft crash-lands in the South Pacific bearing visitors from another world - the Vulcans - Earth must decide whether to extend the hand of friendship, or the fist of war... While in the distant future, horrible dreams torment Admiral James T. Kirk, dreams promoted by his reading of "Strangers from the Sky", a book about the historic first contact. Dreams of an alternate reality where he somehow changed the course of history - and destroyed the Federation before it began! Mere Anarchy: Things Fall Apart By Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore Things Fall Apart is the first of a six eBook mini-series that spans the run of The Original Series from before "Where No Man Has Gone Before" until "Star Trek: Generations". :More information forthcoming. What's Past: Many Splendors By Keith R.A. DeCandido Many Splendors is the sixth and final eBook in the What's Past ''SCE'' mini-series. It is also the last eBook to be released under the SCE label. :More information forthcoming. September 2006 Star Trek Logs One and Two By Alan Dean Foster SPACE. THE FINAL FRONTIER . . . These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Celebrate Star Trek's thirtieth anniversary with the original mission logs chronicling some of the crew's most bizarre missions and strangest encounters with alien races across the galaxy . . . where no man has gone before. BEYOND THE FARTHEST STAR Behind a negative star, the Enterprise finds some malevolent company. For a green evil alien of unimaginable power beams aboard--to destroy the crew and hijack the ship for its own deadly purposes. YESTERYEAR Spock returns from a time-travel research project to find that no one on the Enterprise recognizes him. Now he must go back through the Time Gate to his Vulcan childhood--to save the life of the child he was. ONE OF OUR PLANETS IS MISSING A huge cosmic cloud that "eats" celestial objects has already consumed one planet and is on its way to another, where 82 million people will die. And Kirk and his crew find themselves in its voracious path. THE SURVIVOR The crew rejoices when a drifting, damaged spaceship yields Carter Winston, the famous philanthropist missing and presumed dead. But Carter is not all that he seems. THE LORELEI SIGNAL When Kirk, Spock, and McCoy beam down to a mysterious planet, they discover an exotic race of enchantingly beautiful women who seem ready to fulfill every fantasy--but a far deadlier fate awaits them. THE INFINITE VULCAN Keniclius 5, a 24-foot-tall clone of a demented scientist, kidnaps Spock to clone him into immortality. Unfortunately, to achieve this transformation, the real Spock must die . . . Star Trek Logs Three and Four By Alan Dean Foster SPACE. THE FINAL FRONTIER . . . These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Celebrate Star Trek's thirtieth anniversary with the original mission logs chronicling some of the crew's most bizarre missions and strangest encounters with alien races across the galaxy . . . where no man has gone before. ONCE UPON A PLANET Ready for a holiday, the Enterprise crew returns to the planet of fantasies expressly designed to make every wish come true. But the resort has become a mad dream world where nightmares are hideously real. MUDD'S PASSION When space scoundrel Harry Mudd is arrested and brought aboard the Enterprise, he subjects the crew to a liquid-crystal love potion--with devastating results. THE MAGICKS OF MEGAS-TU After penetrating the very heart of the galaxy, Kirk and his crew confront a strange half-man, half-goat creature--who introduces the Enterprise to a fantastic world of good . . . and evil. THE TERRATIN INCIDENT A garbled distress signal leads the Enterprise to certain doom in a fiery mass of radiant particles--as all living matter begins to shrink to nothingness, including Kirk and his crew. TIME TRAP A Klingon attack on the Enterprise causes both ships to disappear into the Delta Triangle, a dead-end time-warp of lost ships. Escape is impossible--unless sworn enemies Kor, the Klingon leader, and Kirk work together. MORE TRIBBLES, MORE TROUBLES After saving a Federation scout ship from Klingon attack, Kirk also rescues Cyrano Jones and a pile of tribbles. Jones insists that these tribbles don't multiply--but they do grow bigger, and bigger, and bigger. Star Trek Logs Five and Six By Alan Dean Foster SPACE. THE FINAL FRONTIER . . . These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Celebrate Star Trek's thirtieth anniversary with the original mission logs chronicling some of the crew's most bizarre missions and strangest encounters with alien races across the galaxy . . . where no man has gone before. THE AMBERGRIS ELEMENT Spock and Kirk seemingly meet a watery grave on the planet Argo. But the crew learns that the two have been turned into water-breathers by a mysterious race--and the consequences could cost them their lives. THE PIRATES OF ORION An epidemic lethal to Vulcans strikes the Enterprise. But an Orion ship steals the cure and disappears into a explosive asteroid belt. If Spock doesn't receive the antidote, he has only three days to live. JIHAD When a priceless religious object--the "Soul of Skorr"--is stolen from the Vedala asteroid, Kirk and Spock join the rescue party to help stave off a galaxy-wide holy war. ALBATROSS On the planet Draymia, where justice is swift, Dr. McCoy is charged with the wanton slaughter of thousands of innocent civilians nineteen years ago. But before Kirk can save his friend, he must first find out if the hideous charges are true. THE PRACTICAL JOKER To escape Romulan warships, the Enterprise sails into a gaseous energy field. But Kirk soon discovers that this cloud has a "mind" of its own--and a very wicked sense of play. HOW SHARPER THAN A SERPENT'S TOOTH Tracing a mysterious probe, the Enterprise encounters mighty Kukulkan, the ancient winged serpent of Mayan-Aztec legend, who challenges them to solve a Sphinx-like puzzle . . . or die. Star Trek Logs Seven and Eight By Alan Dean Foster SPACE. THE FINAL FRONTIER . . . These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Celebrate Star Trek's thirtieth anniversary with the original mission logs chronicling some of the crew's most bizarre missions and strangest encounters with alien races across the galaxy . . . where no man has gone before. THE COUNTER-CLOCK INCIDENT The Enterprise's first captain, Commodore Robert April, is aboard the starship one last time en route to his retirement ceremonies. On the way, Kirk attempts to save an alien ship headed straight for the Beta Niobe Nova. Instead, the Enterprise plunges through the heart of the nova and into an alternate universe where everything runs . . . backwards. Day is night, stars are black not white, and time flows into the past as people get younger with every breath they take. THE EYE OF THE BEHOLDER When the Enterprise is sent to investigate a missing starship near Lactran VII, Kirk beams down to discover the Lactrans are giant, highly intelligent slugs, who admire humans for one reason: they make lovely pets. The situation appears hopeless when the landing party is locked up as exhibits in the planet's "zoo." Amazingly, Spock manages to convince the Lactrans that humans are not dumb animals and they agree to let the crew go--on one condition. Kirk and company must become interstellar big game hunters and capture the powerful, ferocious jawanda on a remote planet. Star Trek Logs Nine and Ten By Alan Dean Foster SPACE. THE FINAL FRONTIER . . . these are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Celebrate Star Trek's thirtieth anniversary with the original mission logs chronicling some of the crew's most bizarre missions and strangest encounters with alien races across the galaxy . . . where no man has gone before. BEM It seems like a simple request. The Pandronians have petitioned to send a representative to observe a Federation crew carrying out a survey mission. So Commander Ari bn Bem joins Captain Kirk to evaluate aboriginal life forms of undetermined intelligence and accomplishments on planet Delta Theta Three. There, the trouble begins with an omniscient entity. Then disaster summons Bem to his home planet, with the Enterprise ordered to assist him in every way. The shocking theft of a priceless treasure threatens to reduce Pandronian civilization to anarchy--and bring the crew of the Enterprise to the brink of disaster. SLAVER WEAPON A billion years ago Slavers ruled the galaxy, but all that remains of their once awesome empire is concentrated in extraordinary cubes known as stasis boxes. Now the Enterprise must transport a stasis box containing the ultimate weapon, a war computer/handgun with settings that fire nuclear explosions. But the Kzin--violent, ferocious, catlike creatures--crave the weapon that will make the galaxy a smorgasbord for their insatiable appetites. With ruthless cunning they lure the unsuspecting starship to an icy planet, where a cataclysmic fate awaits them--and the universe. Star Trek: Starfleet Technical Manual By Franz Joseph OFFICIAL USE ONLY MARK R5PC STARFLEET COMMAND STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS FRANZ JOSEPH UNITED FEDERATION REPRESENTATIVE STARDATE 7512.02 To: Ballantine Books Planetary Agents, NA, USA, 10019 1. A printed Terran version of the Starfleet Technical Manual was approved by the Federation Council for release to civilians and civilian auxiliaries on your planet. We have reviewed copies of this version as printed by you, and wish to assure you and the others that these copies are precisely correct and complete as authorized. We believe some of your civilians are confused because they are unfamiliar with the system and arrangement of Technical Orders, therefore, we offer the following by way of clarification. 2. The print-out version of the Starfleet Technical Manual, as used by the Starfleet Academy, is a collection of only those Technical Orders necessary to the indoctrination of new cadets until such time as they become experienced in the use of the data read-out stations of Mastercom/SFHQ. Further, the Terran version contains even fewer Technical Orders because of the prohibition of the Prime Directive. Neither version is a book of pages as the questioners seem to think–nor do they contain all of the technical information stored in the data banks of Mastercom/SFHQ. Your civilians must understand these technical data banks contain all the knowledge presently known to the United Federation of Planets from all the member planets. If it were to be published in book form, the sum total would amount to more books than you now have stored in your libraries. Obviously, this cannot be done. It is equally obvious that you cannot have the galactic knowledge of future centuries given to your planet as a gift; you must earn it by your own efforts just as others have done. 3. In the Terran version, the General Index summarizes the subject area groupings by Technical Order number blocks as a part of the total system of classification. It does not give the total classification system, nor does it indicate whether or not such subject matter is available. The Introduction (T.0:00:00:06) for instance, is not included because it has not been authorized for release at this time. Each Section Index lists the Technical Orders currently approved for each section, and shows the correct issue by authentication date (and amendment code–if required). Thus a Section Index shows whether or not a particular manual contains the correct issues. Those listed with an asterisk may become available in a future print-out from Mastercom/SFHQ. Other Technical Order numbers that are missing do not appear by reason of the prohibition of the Prime Directive, or they have not been approved for release at this time. 4. In as gentle and as diplomatic a manner as we may, we would like to point out that this confusion is just another example of the many primitive attributes of your planet that prevents its acceptance into the United Federation of Planets at this time in your current calendar. But be patient, the day will come when your planet will have finally overcome these obstacles, and take its place in the intergalactic community of intelligent life forms. Live long and prosper. Provenance of Shadows By David R. George III IN A SINGLE MOMENT ...the lives of three men will be forever changed. In that split second, defined paradoxically by both salvation and loss, they will destroy the world and then restore it. Much had come before, and much would come after, but nothing would color their lives more than that one, isolated instant on the edge of forever. IN A SINGLE MOMENT ...Leonard McCoy, displaced in time, saves a woman from dying in a traffic accident, and in so doing alters Earth's history. Stranded in the past, he struggles to find a way back to his own century. But living an existence he was not meant to, he will eventually have to move on, and ultimately face the shadows born of his lost life. IN A SINGLE MOMENT ...Leonard McCoy, displaced in time, is prevented from saving a woman from dying in a traffic accident, allowing Earth's history to remain unchanged. Returning to the present, he encounters a medical mystery he is committed to solving. But the echoes of an existence he never lived haunt him, and the specter of a premature death will bring him full circle to the shadows he has never faced. Constellations Edited by Marco Palmieri Since time immemorial, Man has imagined the night sky to be filled with stories: legends of heroes and strange life-forms amidst the very stars. Eternal tales of wonder and mystery, danger and adventure, passion and logic, hope and human nature, they comprise a mythos embedded in the universe itself.... constant, enduring, and immutable. Rediscover the mythology of our age on the occasion of its fortieth anniversary, in this scintillating collection of new stories about the [[TOS|original Star Trek ®]] -- untold voyages of the captain and crew of the ''Starship Enterprise''™ that not only recapture the magic of the world-renowned television series created by Gene Roddenberry, but push beyond it... The Entropy Effect By Vonda N. McIntyre The ''Enterprise'' is summoned to transport a dangerous criminal from a starbase prison to a rehabilitation center: brilliant physicist Dr. Georges Mordreaux, accused of promising to send people back in time - then killing them instead. But when Mordreaux escapes, bursts onto the bridge and kills Captain Kirk, Spock must journey back in time to avert disaster - before it occurs. Now there's more at stake than just Kirk's life. Mordreaux's experiments have thrown the entire universe into a deadly time warp. Spock is fighting time...and the universe is closing in on itself with the relentless squeeze of... The Entropy Effect. Federation By Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens At last, the long awaited novel featuring both famous crews of the starships Enterprise in an epic adventure that spans time and space. Captain Kirk and the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] are faced with their most challenging mission yet - rescuing renowned scientist Zefram Cochrane from captors who want to use his skills to conquer the galaxy. Meanwhile, ninety one years in the future on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]], Picard must rescue an important and mysterious person who safety is vital to the survival of the Federation. As the two crews struggle to fulfill their missions, destiny draws them closer together until past and future merge - and the fate of each of the two legendary starships rest in the hands of the other vessel... Mere Anarchy: Things Fall Apart By Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore Mestiko: a world on the brink of interstellar space travel--and under covert Federation observation. When the Payav, Mestiko's dominant nation, learns of a rogue pulsar sweeping through their star system and threatening to destroy all life on their planet, the Federation is faced with a daunting choice: stand by and witness the extinction of a thriving civilization, or violate the Prime Directive and mount a desperate effort to protect the planet from total devastation. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Starship Enterprise]], newly under the command of James T. Kirk, is sent to aid the doomed planet. Kirk and his officers--Spock, Mitchell, Kelso, Scott, Sulu, and Dr. Piper--must use an experimental, untested technology to save the planet before it's too late! Mere Anarchy: The Centre Cannot Hold By Mike W. Barr A few years after the disaster on Mestiko, the Payav are struggling to rebuild in the wake of the pulsar's damage. The Starship Enterprise returns with a plan to help restore the planet's atmosphere. But the Klingon Empire has also taken an interest in Mestiko, and has come to the aid of one of the world's many factions. Captain James T. Kirk finds himself once again pitted against the Klingon commander Kor, with the fate of Mestiko at stake. A new eBook from the writer of such popular Star Trek comic book epics as "The Mirror Universe Saga" and the Star Trek novel Gemini. October 2006 * Mere Anarchy: Shadows of the Indignant by Dave Galanter (TOS) November 2006 * edited by Doug Drexler and Margaret Clark * Voyages of Imagination by Jeff Ayers * Aftermath by Christopher L. Bennett, Randall N. Bills, Loren L. Coleman, Robert Greenberger, Andy Mangels, Michael A. Martin, & Aaron Rosenberg (CoE) December 2006 ''Crucible: Spock: The Fire and the Rose '']] By David R. George III IN A SINGLE MOMENT ...the lives of three men will be forever changed. In that split second, defined paradoxically by both salvation and loss, they will destroy the world and then restore it. Much had come before, and much would come after, but nothing would color their lives more than that one, isolated instant on the edge of forever. IN A SINGLE MOMENT ...Spock, displaced in time, watches his closest friend heed his advice by allowing the love of his life to die in a traffic accident, thereby preserving Earth's history. Returning to the present, however, Spock confronts other such crises, and chooses instead to willfully alter the past. Challenged by the thorny demands of his logic, he will have to find a way to face his conflicting decisions. IN A SINGLE MOMENT ...that stays with Spock, he preserved the timeline at the cost of Jim Kirk's happiness. Now, the death of that friend will cause Spock to reexamine the fundamental choices he has made for his own life. Unwilling to accept his feelings of loss and regret, he will seek that which has previously eluded him: complete mastery of his emotions. But while his quest for the perfect geometry of total logic will move him beyond his remorse, another loss will bring him full circle to once more face the fire he has never embraced. Rihannsu: The Empty Chair '']] By Diane Duane THE CULMINATION OF A SAGA TWENTY-TWO YEARS IN THE MAKING. They call themselves Rihannsu -- the Declared. To the Federation, they are the Romulans. By any name they are adversaries as formidable as they are inscrutable. Self-exiled from Vulcan in ages past, they retain an ancient martial philosophy and a code of conduct that has sustained them through centuries of hardship, warfare, and thwarted ambition. Now their empire is gearing for war once again. Armed with the revolutionary Sunseed technology, which can destabilize entire stars, a Romulan vessel is warping toward the heart of the Federation. Its target: Earth's sun. But this offensive comes at a perilous time, as a growing number of Romulan worlds are joining a revolution -- one led by the renegade Commander Ael t'Rllaillieu of the warbird , with the aid of Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship ™ and the Hamalki physicist K's't'lk, the Federation's foremost authority on Sunseed technology. As the threat to Earth looms ever larger, ''Bloodwing and Enterprise lead an armada toward the Romulan homeworld for a final reckoning that will decide the future of the Rihannsu people. ''Rihannsu: The Bloodwing Voyages '']] By Diane Duane, with Peter Morwood THE HISTORIC SAGA BEGINS Born in the twilight years of Vulcan's violent and passionate past, those who declared themselves Rihannsu chose to reign free in the unknown reaches of space rather than to serve under the new tyranny of logic. Having severed themselves from their homeworld, they survived the perilous voyage across the stars to wash ashore on a distant planet, there to begin the civilization that would one day flower into the Romulan Star Empire. Now, after millennia of wars and conquests, that empire is decaying from within, surrendering its noble heritage to reckless ambition, abandoning honor for kidnapping and murder. The corruption is so great that the Rihannsu's finest military officer -- Commander Ael t'Rllaillieu of the warbird -- believes she can save her people only by joining forces with her greatest enemy: Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise™]]. Meanwhile, on the Romulan homeworld, a Federation deep-cover agent has been posing as a household servant named Arrhae i-Khellian -- but her operation takes a strange turn when a captured Starfleet officer is brought to her home . . . The lives of Ael, Arrhae, and the crew of the Enterprise come together in these astonishing adventures -- originally published in four volumes: My Enemy, My Ally; The Romulan Way; Swordhunt; and Honor Blade -- that will challenge everything you thought you knew about the Romulans. ''Turn the Page '']] By Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore Relaunching the adventures of the ''U.S.S. da Vinci, as Captain David Gold, Commander Sonya Gomez, and the rest of Starfleet's miracle workers solve the problems of the galaxy, one disaster at a time. At first, Dr. Sarjenka--the first Dreman to graduate from Starfleet Medical Academy--thought her posting to the da Vinci as deputy chief medical officer was a dream assignment. But her new boss, Dr. Elizabeth Lense, doesn't want her there, her mentor, Captain Gold, is surly and unapproachable, and she finds the atmosphere on the da Vinci to be radically different from what she expects. Sarjenka's trial by fire comes when the da Vinci is sent to Betrisius, where neural implants that are used to rehabilitate criminals in lieu of prisons are malfunctioning. The S.C.E. team must find a way to repair the damage--and learn the truth behind why the implants aren't working before the planet devolves into chaos... Beginning all-new adventures of the S.C.E.! ''Troubleshooting '']] By Robert Greenberger Federation Station Deep Space 10 has been plagued by technical difficulties since its construction a year ago. On several occasions, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers team on the ''da Vinci has been sent to fix them, and now the problems have grown worse. Fearing sabotage or worse, Commander Gomez and her team try to fix the station once and for all--but Dr. Sarjenka has another idea about what's happening, a theory that puts her at odds with her new superior officer, Dr. Lense. 2007 January 2007 * ''NF'' novel: Missing in Action, by Peter David (Paperback-Reprint) * The Light by Jeff D. Jacques (CoE) February 2007 * Mirror Universe: Glass Empires by Mike Sussman, Dayton Ward, Kevin Dilmore, David Mack, & Greg Cox * Errand of Fury: Demands of Honor by Kevin Ryan (TOS) * The Good That Men Do by Andy Mangels & Michael A. Martin (ENT) * Mere Anarchy: The Darkness Drops Again by Christopher L. Bennett (TOS) March 2007 * Crucible: The Star to Every Wandering by David R. George III (TOS) * Mirror Universe: Obsidian Alliances by Peter David, Keith R.A. DeCandido, & Sarah Shaw * Mere Anarchy: The Blood-Dimmed Tide by Howard Weinstein (TOS) Category:Memory Beta